


Moves Like Jagger

by OrbitWhite



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Douchebaggery, Drabble, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitWhite/pseuds/OrbitWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Party rock was in the house tonight."<br/>Strider drabble, bros being bros, what am I doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Jagger

"You're shitting me."

"Nopp," you say, and you're not. Not about the shitty ten dollar shutter shades that didn't match anything, not about the overpriced polo with the popped collar, not about the shiny 'COCK' belt buckle, and not about the ratty-ass foot thongs that lived up to their name in truly horrific grimy fashion.

"Not even about the animal print skinny jeans," you add.

"Douchebag," he says, straight faced and laughing his little ass off inside.

"Douchebag," you agree, nodding almost imperceptibly. "Party rock was in the house tonight."

He shakes his head. "Bet he had boys blowin' up his phones."

"Like baby, baby, baby oh."

"Too far, Bro."

**Author's Note:**

> No.   
> Explanation.   
> Necessary.


End file.
